


Những Con Ký Sinh Trùng Thiên Đàng

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Romance, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Xiao Zhan, Slice of Life, Weird, lines inspired by Taylor Swift's Call It What You Want
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: "Em không cần phải cứu anh đâu. Bỏ chạy với anh đi."
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 3





	Những Con Ký Sinh Trùng Thiên Đàng

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack:  
> [Call it what you want - Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V54CEElTF_U)  
> [Hippie Sabotage - Devil Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ywq6FMLbWH4)

Buổi sáng hôm ấy Tiêu Chiến tỉnh dậy với hai lòng bàn chân lạnh cóng.

Thật kỳ lạ, anh nghĩ khi cố cọ hai lòng bàn chân vẫn được bọc nguyên trong chăn vào nhau. Anh hé mắt ra, thấy mình hình như đang nằm xoay người đối diện với cửa sổ. Trong một thoáng, mắt anh dính chằm chằm vào những hạt nước đang chảy dài trên ô kính mờ. Trời đang mưa, tiếng lách tách bện vào tóc anh như tơ nhện. Qua bờ mi nặng trĩu, thời gian như co cụm thành dáng hình một con tằm non đang oằn mình. Con tằm ngọ nguậy với dáng hình bé nhỏ, run rẩy và sợ hãi.

Tiêu Chiến muốn ngủ lại nữa.

Anh có một giấc mơ tỉnh.

Dạng mộng mị này không diễn ra thường xuyên, nó đến và dạt đi cùng với cơn lo âu và lần đầu tiên anh tỉnh dậy, trời vẫn mưa tí tách. Anh muốn ngó lơ ngày tháng ngoài cửa sổ nên anh trở mình, kéo chăn qua đầu. Trong mơ hồ, anh cảm thấy hơi thở ấm áp phả nhẹ lên phiến môi, và sống mũi anh đụng phải sống mũi của Vương Nhất Bác. Anh không cần phải mở mắt ra để nhớ về sự hiện diện của cậu trong phòng mình. Nếu anh nghe thấy cậu ấy, cậu ấy cũng sẽ nghe thấy anh. Nghe thấy những thì thào và từng mẩu vụn của khoảnh khắc bí mật rơi xuống lạo xạo như thể anh đang thẩy chúng trong một cái rổ. Khi Vương Nhất Bác ngủ say, hơi thở của cậu lúc nào cũng rất đều đặn và nhẹ nhàng. Một cái nhịp quen thuộc khó bóc tách. Ngay cả khi nhắm mắt, Tiêu Chiến vẫn có thể mường tượng ra lồng ngực trần nhấp nhô theo từng nhịp dưới lớp chăn. Hít vào. Không khí chuyển lưu. Nang phổi căng lên nhận lấy ôxi. Sự trao đổi. Phản ứng hóa học. Thở ra. Cacbon dioxin phả vào không gian.

Khi Tiêu Chiến cố gắng lần mò tìm cái kết nối ấy lần nữa, khoảng trống giữa cơ thể cả hai khiến anh trượt chân, chân và tay và đùi và eo tách rời; khi Tiếu Chiến muốn vươn ra để bấu víu, anh ngã vào một địa tầng khác.

Đây là trò đùa của giấc mơ tỉnh, các địa tầng lồng vào nhau và anh đang được đẩy lên hết tầng này đến tầng khác và anh có thể thấy bề mặt của hiện thực trong suốt phía trên đỉnh nhưng dù có vươn ra tới mức nào - gào lên bằng một cái miệng hến câm lặng - anh mãi cũng chẳng cách nào với tới được. Anh càng vươn lên, địa tầng càng lún xuống. Bàn tay năm ngón xòe ra trước mắt thành một cái bóng đen mờ mờ che đi khoảng không sáng mờ phía sau.

Tiêu Chiến đang đứng trên một sân khấu rộng mênh mông. Anh không nhìn thấy thứ gì đằng sau cánh gà hay phía dưới sân khấu vì nó quá rộng, quá lấp lánh và rực rỡ. Anh nghe thấy những tiếng hò reo vang lên khắp tứ phía dù anh không thể nghe được họ đang nói điều gì. Họ đang hò reo cổ vũ hay đang la ó anh? Trong tay anh còn đang cầm một cái mic, những ngón tay siết chặt lấy tay cầm như bị gắn keo, không thể gỡ ra được.

Quả thực, vốn là chẳng có chỗ nào để trốn vào cả.

Trong lúc Tiêu Chiến còn đang bối rối thì cơn mưa đã trút xuống. Ban đầu những giọt nước chỉ nhẹ nhàng tí tách vài ba hạt nên chẳng ai để ý. "Trời sắp mưa rồi, mau tìm chỗ trú," anh nghe thấy ai đó trong đám đông hô lớn. Nhưng đám đông vẫn đứng yên chờ đợi màn trình diễn từ anh, không ai nhúc nhích, vài người tặc lưỡi nhìn lên trời mà lắc đầu, "Dương quang chan hòa thế này, sao có thể mưa được?"

Tiêu Chiến ngẩng đầu lên. Từng cuộn mây đen ùn ùn kéo tới, ánh chớp lóe lên ùng ục sau làn mây xám đặc. Bão lớn. Anh muốn nói, show diễn đã bị hủy bỏ rồi, mọi người mau về đi, nhưng cũng như lúc trước, chẳng có âm thanh nào phát ra cả.

Anh nhận ra, hình như mọi người chẳng ai nhìn thấy cùng một quang cảnh với anh. Những con mắt háu dán chặt vào từng cử động của anh, phân tích, dò xét; anh có thể nghe thấy từng hơi thở khò khè rình rập trên cơ thể mình, nhất cử nhất động của mình. Anh đứng im như một pho tượng. Vì sao lại thành ra thế này nhỉ? Là anh không dám nói hay không thể nói? Là chiếc mic bị trục trặc hay dàn loa có vấn đề?

Nếu anh lên tiếng, liệu họ có đi về không? Hay họ sẽ xông tới giết chết anh vì đã làm lãng phí tiền của của họ? Vì sao không ai nhìn thấy cơn bão? Vì sao không ai sợ hãi cơn bão? Vì họ tin rằng cơn bão sẽ không thổi bay họ, rằng họ sẽ được an toàn ư?

Mong mọi người chú ý, sắp có bão lớn. Anh lên tiếng lần nữa, nhưng tiếng sấm đã nhấn chìm giọng nói của anh.

Cơn mưa khổng lồ ngã xuống đến thình một cái, cơn mưa dường như không buông tha anh từ tầng mộng này qua tầng mộng khác.

Khi Tiêu Chiến ngoảnh lại, tất cả các mái nhà trên địa cầu đều đã biến mất. Làn nước xối xả nhấn chìm cả thế giới. Những đám mây ra sức tự vắt kiệt chính chúng. Không còn một ai có thể chạy thoát. Không còn một vùng an toàn nào để né tránh. Không còn ai để đổ lỗi. Không còn ai để lãnh trách nhiệm. Tại sao tất cả các mái nhà đều biến mất? Tiêu Chiến gào lên, giãy giụa, tất cả bóng tối xoáy lại lần nữa; một vật thể nằng nặng đang chiễm chệ trên nửa còn lại của chiếc giường rộng thênh thang anh nằm.

Giá mà là cậu ấy, Tiêu Chiến thầm ước khi cố hít vào một ngụm không khí, để rồi nhận ra cổ họng anh đã bị khâu rịt lại bằng chỉ xanh.

Một tầng rễ ngưu bàng mọc ra từ dưới gầm giường, trổ đầy đất cát lông lá, nằm xếp lớp bên anh, trố những con mắt như cúc áo ra nhìn anh chằm chặp, rồi nhìn xuống những sợi chỉ đang luồn lách nơi cuống họng anh chằm chặp. Và trong những ngày kế tiếp, anh nằm đó và mơ và mơ trong giấc mơ và khóc trong giấc mơ của giấc mơ.

Ở hiện tại, anh đang run rẩy.

Chiếc điện thoại đã bị tháo hết sim lẫn pin đang nằm im lìm trên mặt bàn.

Đầu anh như vừa bị bửa ra rồi lắp lại. Chân tay chìm xuống lớp đệm lạnh ngắt và trắng xóa như tuyết.

Ở hiện tại, Tiêu Chiến có một nỗi sợ. Anh sợ rằng hiện thực sẽ biến thành một giấc mộng trong nháy mắt. Và anh càng khiếp đảm hơn nếu như một giấc mộng - đơn thuần và lỗ mãng - bỗng hóa thành thực tại.

Ở hiện tại, anh nhận ra anh không thể sống thiếu cậu ấy.

_

_"Em không cần cứu anh đâu, hãy bỏ chạy với anh đi."_

_"Được."_

_

Lần thứ hai, Tiêu Chiến tỉnh dậy với một vòng tay cứng ngắt ôm choàng qua ngực.

Đốm sáng rọi vào làn tóc mai của Vương Nhất Bác là thứ đầu tiên thu hút sự chú ý của anh. Trời đã sáng. Cổ họng anh khô khốc, và tứ chi mềm rũ. Anh cố hất tay cậu ra để vùng dậy và thở. _Thở_. Dù chỉ trong thảng chốc thôi.

Vòng tay của Vương Nhất Bác hơi xê dịch. “Chiến ca?"

“Ừ?” Tiêu Chiến nặng nhọc thở ra.

Cái xoáy nhẹ nhàng chìm xuống, cũng nhanh và kỳ lạ như cái cách nó xuất hiện.

“Em nhớ anh quá đi mất.” Cậu nói, hình như vì không còn có gì khác để nói.

"Em đang mơ à?" Anh cố nuốt xuống, cất tiếng hỏi.

“Ừ.” Một nụ cười thấp thoáng trong lời đáp của cậu.

"Mau bỏ tay ra cho anh dậy đánh răng đi."

“Em bỏ ra thì có được bữa sáng miễn phí không?”

“Dĩ nhiên là được.”

Tiêu Chiến có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt của Vương Nhất Bác đang dán chặt lên tấm lưng trần của mình khi anh ngồi dậy, thả hai chân khỏi giường, nhưng dường như lại muốn nấn ná thêm chút nữa.

"Sao anh lại như thế nhỉ?" Vương Nhất Bác buông anh ra, úp mặt vào gối thì thào.

“Như thế là như thế nào?” Tiêu Chiến hỏi, khựng lại giữa chừng.

“Là luôn giống như một giấc mộng." Vương Nhất Bác đáp.

Anh nhìn cậu hồi lâu rồi khẽ lắc đầu cười. Vương Nhất Bác đang trầm ngâm ngẫm nghĩ điều gì đó. Thế rồi cậu cũng ngồi dậy, khoanh chân trên giường cùng với Tiêu Chiến.

Tiêu Chiến tựa đầu vào vai cậu, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Vương Nhất Bác mở lòng bàn tay mình ra trên đùi anh, và anh lồng ngón tay mình vào ngón tay cậu.

"Lại mưa rồi," cậu ngước mắt nhìn ô cửa sổ nhanh chóng bị nước phủ lên lấm tấm từng đợt từng đợt.

Đột nhiên cái cảm giác trong mộng ấy lại dội về, tim Tiêu Chiến đập thình thình vì ý nghĩ cậu có thể không hề tồn tại và sẽ bị giật mất khỏi anh bất cứ lúc nào. Tiêu Chiến biết sự nẩy mầm của suy nghĩ này sẽ sớm làm anh phát điên.

Tiêu Chiến chỉnh lại đầu mình đang đặt trên vai Vương Nhất Bác cho thoải mái hơn. Rồi anh bắt đầu lên tiếng, nhỏ nhẹ, đầy thầm kín và bí mật.

"Ngày trước, mỗi lần trời đổ mưa, mẹ anh thường đứng trước cửa sổ nhìn ra vườn như thế này. Bà có trồng năm chậu phong lan, treo lên cao. Lúc ấy bà hay nhìn nước rỏ giọt trên những cánh hoa trắng muốt và thì thầm mỗi một câu như bị nguyền rủa vậy."

"Bà ấy nói gì?" Vương Nhất Bác nhẹ nhàng hỏi, từng lời tựa hơi thở.

"Không gì có thể ngăn được cơn mưa," Tiêu Chiến thì thầm, đầu anh rúc hẳn vào hõm cổ cậu.

"Không gì có thể ngăn được cơn mưa," Vương Nhất Bác nhắc lại, dường như muốn xẻ đôi từng lời để hiểu, song chưa vớt vát được chút ngữ nghĩa nào thì những lời ấy đều đã chìm dần vào trong cốt tủy.

"Không gì..."

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng Tiêu Chiến hít vào thật sâu. Sụt sịt. Bờ môi Tiêu Chiến run rẩy nơi nó tiếp xúc với da cậu.

"Không gì. Kể cả... tình yêu."

Từng đốt xương trong cơ thể cả hai nguội dần theo những vỡ tan lạo xạo trong lời thì thầm của cơn mưa.

"Chiến ca?"

"Ừm?"

"Vừa nãy anh đã khóc trong lúc ngủ. Em không thể đánh thức anh dậy."

Vương Nhất Bác nói; và Tiêu Chiến không dám nhìn lên, vì anh biết vẻ hối lỗi đang tràn đầy khuôn mặt cậu.

Anh nhìn xuống nơi đôi bàn tay họ đang đan vào nhau. Lông mày khẽ cau lại như đang cố cắt nghĩa một thứ anh không cầm nắm vờn bắt được, dù chỉ bằng tâm gian.

"Có gì đâu." Tiêu Chiến quay đầu cười xòa, áp môi lên tóc Vương Nhất Bác, siết chặt bàn tay cậu. "Nếu một ngày anh không tỉnh lại, hy vọng em có thể bước vào giấc mơ và kéo anh ra."

Vương Nhất Bác rụi mũi vào tóc anh.

"Chiến ca này..." cậu nói, giọng càng lúc càng nhỏ dần.

"Gì thế?"

"Về điều mà mẹ anh nói-- em trộm nghĩ-- nếu như..." cậu hít vào một hơi, khóe môi dường như lỡ quẩn nhầm một luồng khí lạnh từ bên ngoài, vô thức run lên.

Tiêu Chiến im lặng chờ cậu nói tiếp.

Những hạt nước vẫn cứ lăn dài trên ô kính.

"Nếu như điều ngược lại cũng đúng thì sao?" Cậu lên tiếng, dường như đã phải thu hết can đảm dù Tiêu Chiến không hiểu vì lẽ gì.

"Điều ngược lại thế nào?" Anh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu, dò hỏi.

"Nếu như... không gì có thể ngăn được tình yêu. Không gì... kể cả cơn mưa, và thậm chí ngày tàn của thế giới?"

Mân mê những đầu ngón tay dài trong lòng bàn tay lành lạnh như muốn tan ra thành những hạt nước tí tách rớt xuống, Tiêu Chiến tự hỏi mình đã tỉnh dậy hay chưa?


End file.
